


under these same stars

by Stromesquad



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: Roope should say that the best part about all of this is getting to play in the NHL and sure, that's true, but really it's getting to see Miro.





	under these same stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Hey eafay!  
> I was super excited to get you in this exchange! I really loved the idea of these two using their native language and pet names to keep things private (and maybe forgetting about Esa because they're so wrapped up in each other). I hope you love it. It's very soft a gentle which is what you deserve.

Roope’s year has been up and down this year too many times and he’s getting a little tired, but he’s gonna make the best of it for now and try to make himself stick. He should say that the best part about all of this is getting to play in the NHL and sure, that’s true, but really it’s getting to see Miro. He goes straight from the airport to practice, hockey bag over his shoulder, suitcase dragging behind him. He finds Miro easily as he enters the locker room. Miro looks up and his face breaks out into a wide surprised smile and Roope’s heart feels warm, full, at ease. They don’t have time to talk. He only has a few minutes to get ready and join the team on the ice but it’s a good way to start his morning. 

 

During a break in drills, Miro skates into him, hip checking him gently. 

 

“I didn’t know you were coming,” he whispers in Finnish. 

 

“I didn’t find out until late last night and I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

 

“And you couldn’t text me this morning?” Miro asks, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“And maybe I wanted to surprise you a little.” 

 

Miro’s cheeks color and he looks down at his feet. “Why?”

 

Roope chuckles. “You’re cute and you smile so wide whenever you’re surprised.” 

 

Miro’s cheeks turn redder and he bumps his shoulder into Roope’s a little harder, hard enough to slide him over. 

 

“I’ve missed you. You’re staying with me, right?” 

 

“Nowhere I’d rather be, Našu,” Roope says and he wishes he could kiss Miro right now, right on his upturned nose but it will have to wait. 

 

Coach calls them back to attention and Miro skates off to join his D partner. Roope sets down his water bottle. When he looks up, Esa is eyeing him strangely but looks away when Roope catches him. 

 

Practice goes pretty smoothly considering he got to the airport at 4:00 am and was at practice by 10:00 but now he’s kinda tired. He strips out of his gear methodically, takes a quick shower, and tries not to fall asleep in his stall while he waits for Miro.

 

Except that he must fall asleep because the next thing he knows, Miro is gently shaking him awake. “It’s time to go muru. There is a bed for you at home.” 

 

Roope blinks up at him. That’s right, he’s in Dallas and not Austin. And he’s going to get to crawl in bed and nap with his boyfriend. He yawns and nods. “Let’s go home.” 

 

As he gathers his things, he catches Esa giving him the same strange look from earlier. He shrugs it off and focuses on getting ready to leave. Just as he’s about to grab his suitcase, Miro takes it from him. 

 

“I’ve got you.” He smiles sweetly and starts walking away. Roope hurries to follow.

 

As soon as they get in the car, Roope takes Miro’s hand. “I love you, Našu.” And he brings his hand up and kisses his knuckles. 

 

Miro laughs lightly. “I love you, too.” 

 

The drive to Miro’s apartment is mercifully short. When they get into the elevator, Roope leans into Miro’s side. Miro wraps an arm around him. 

 

“Lunch and then nap?” 

 

Roope nods and closes his eyes. The elevator door dings open and Roope stands up straight and as he walks out of the elevator, Miro takes his hand. Roope smiles and squeezes it. 

 

Once inside the apartment, he takes his suitcase down to the bedroom. The bed’s unmade and pillows strewn unevenly. It’s easy to picture Miro laying there, sleep warm in the morning sunlight. Roope’s chest aches a little because, while yes, he has this for now, his time is not guaranteed. He’ll savor the moments he’s given. 

 

Roope comes back out and Miro’s set their food on the coffee table. It’s just premade, nutritionist approved salads but it doesn’t need to be fancy. The sooner they eat, the sooner he can nap. They eat quietly, side by side. It’s comfortable, comforting quiet. Roope’s glad he has these moments in the up and down roller coaster of a year he’s having. When they’re done eating, he stretches and then takes their dishes to the sink. 

 

“Will you nap with me?” Roope asks.

 

“As if I’d be anywhere else.” Miro laughs lightly. 

 

When he gets to the bedroom, Miro straightens the pillows. He strips down to his underwear and climbs into the left side of the bed. “Hand me your phone,” Miro says. “I’ll plug it in for you.”

 

Roope passes the phone to Miro and climbs onto the other side of the bed. His phone beeps softly in Miro’s hand. 

 

“Ignore. Sleep now.” 

 

Miro sets the phone down on his night table and rolls over to face Roope. He presses their foreheads together. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here, muru,” he whispers.

 

“Me too,” Roope replies, eyes already fighting sleep. 

 

Miro laughs a little. “Close your eyes! I will still be here when you open them.” 

 

Roope snuggles closer and wraps his arms around Miro. He buries his face in the crook of Miro’s neck and breathes in. Miro doesn’t smell like anything special, just skin and rink soap but somehow because it’s Miro it smells like home. 

 

Miro presses a kiss into Roope’s hair. 

 

“I’ve been a little homesick lately,” Roope mumbles into Miro’s collarbone. 

 

“Me too. But not so much right now.” 

 

“Me neither. I’ve got you.” Roope presses a kiss to Miro’s collarbone. “I love you Našu, my piece of home.” 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

Roope yawns and finally let’s his eyes drift closed. He falls asleep peacefully. 

 

He wakes up two hours later to the setting sun and Miro laughing. He smiles up at him.

 

“What’s so funny?” he asks, yawning. 

 

Miro holds out his phone.

 

**Esa:** _ I just wanted to remind you two idiots that I am also from Finland and also speak Finnish. I’m very happy for you and John and I expect you for dinner tomorrow at 6:30 _

 

Roope laughs and sits up. He presses a kiss to Miro’s cheek as he takes the phone.

 

He sends back,  _ yes dad. _

 

The three dots appear but Roope doesn’t wait for an answer. He turns off the screen, puts the phone down, and kisses his boyfriend. He’s happy, he’s warm, and he’s home. 


End file.
